


Fallen

by Sharo



Category: Hermitcraft
Genre: All the Hermits are great bros, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Injuries, and some are willing to sit on their Admin to make him sleep, but you've actually injured a different part, early Season Seven, fall from a height, hate it when one part of your body hurts, ish, seriously X why don't you have a bedroom?, something decorated in warm honeycomb and yellow terracotta, with honey block lighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24854137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharo/pseuds/Sharo
Summary: X takes a tumble, and jungle Hermits come to the rescue.
Comments: 16
Kudos: 301





	Fallen

Xisuma rolled to the side, hissing when a bolt of pain shot down his shoulder. Concerned about his surroundings, he sat up gingerly, checking for mobs as he fumbled for his sword one-handed. The dense jungle around him was full of rustling leaves, though at the moment seemed to be clear of any threats. 

"Jeez, and almost home, too."

Seated on top of a ground tree, he munched on a couple of golden carrots as he tried to spot any of his towers over the treetops. He shifted as several minor cuts and bruises healed up, then stored what was left. Siding off his elytra sent another shock of pain down his left shoulder. Ignoring that for the moment, he checked his wings over, sighing at the wear and tears in it.

"Time for another one I guess." He fished out an ender chest and set it beside himself. Opening it to grab his toolbox, he was disappointed to find only shulker boxes full of sand and gravel. He groaned, remembering leaving his toolboxes at the storage tree before heading out to collect resources. He looked up to check the position of the sun.

And found himself opening his eyes again, on his back now against the leaves. A line of slowly pulsing pain ran from the base of his skull to the back of his left shoulder. Just trying to turn his head made dark spots dance in his vision, clenching his jaw and trying not to pass out again. Nothing for it, he was going to need help.

He tabbed open a chat dialog in his visor.

[Xisuma]: anyone near the jungle? i could use a hand

[Grian]: I'm in A jungle. Prolly not YOUR jungle. What's your cords?

Checking his HUD, Xisuma sent them into chat.

[Xisuma]: if you have a healing or regen potion it would be appreciated 

He closed the chat window, ignoring the next several pings of incoming messages. The sun was moving directly overhead now, glaring across his visor but warming his armor and the biome around him.

Spammed rockets preceded a body landing in the low tree beside him, shaking the leaves.

"Napping in the sun are we, Ecks-Zooma?"

Xisuma opened his eyes to see a familiar red sweater and grinning blonde leaning over him. "Oh, you know how it is. Fall out of the sky, nap in a treetop. It had seemed like a good idea at the time."

Grian's grin faded. "You okay? We got worried when you stopped answering chat."

"Pretty sure I messed up my shoulder when I landed." Xisuma kept his voice light. "And of course I left my spare elytra and helpful items back at my base instead of the ender chest."

Grian tsk'd at him. "Elytra's not gonna help if you hurt your shoulder, X. Believe me, I've tried." He offered his hand to help him up.

Xisuma grasped it with his right hand and clenched his jaw, holding his left shoulder as still as he could. Grian pulled him forward, getting him up to sit on top of the ender chest. He curled forward, holding his breath against the returning pain.

Etho was at his side a moment later, somehow materializing out of the jungle brush like the ninja he dressed as. "What's going on, guys?"

Grian knelt in front of Xisuma, trying to peer through the bee decoration on his visor. "Uh, Bee-Zuma? I can't actually see your face."

Etho placed a hand on his lower back, giving him something to focus on. "Breathe, X. What hurts?"

Xisuma forced out a breath, inhaling as slowly as he could as the wave of pain receded again. Reaching with his right hand, he dialed down the opacity on his visor, making sure to meet Grian's eyes as he did. He smiled as best he could, giving the worried Hermit a thumbs-up.

Etho noticed the gesture, but kept his hand where it was. "What happened X?"

Xisuma tried straightening up, his breath catching again when he tried to lift his head. 

"Hold still a moment." Etho was immediately behind him, hands on either side of his neck, adjusting his backplate. Something  _ pinched _ , and he held his breath, a white-hot shock of pain shooting all of the way down to his fingertips. He bent over again, head tucked forward between his knees as he tried to breathe through the aftershock.

Grian was on his feet, standing over him. "What did you do?"

"Um, nothing? His armor was pinched together in the back."

Grian knelt back on the ground, hands fluttering like he was afraid to touch in case he hurt him. "'Suma?"

Xisuma gave a shaky laugh, trying to put him at ease. "Ow." 

Etho sighed and stepped away. "Well at least you're speaking to me again." He set a plain shulker box out, laying several potion bottles to the side. "Armor got pretty banged up, X. Gonna need to lose the backplate at least, and I hope you've got a spare helmet stashed somewhere."

Xisuma shifted to the side, silently unbuckling several straps one-handed. Loose now, the yellow chestplates and backplate slid down, Grian pulling them off and out of the way. Etho tugged something on the back of his helmet, and then tossed another chunk on the ground between Xisuma's feet. 

"Uh, keep your head down, X, that came off your helmet. Lemme get something to cushion the back of your neck."

Xisuma flexed the fingers of his left arm, then picked up the jagged chunk. Turning it over, they could see where the edge had been broken, spots of blood still clinging to it.

He flinched when Etho pressed a cloth to his neck, but it was more in surprise than pain.

"Okay, lean back, then take your potions." Etho walked off to wash his hands in a nearby pond.

Xisuma sighed, picking up the regen potion first. He flipped the stopper out, tipping his head carefully back to down it in one go. He could feel where the edge of the helmet had broken off, pressing just to the right of where the pain had started earlier.

Grian fidgeted beside him, leaning from one foot to the other until Xisuma had taken the healing potion as well. 

"Thanks for the help, Grian." he offered quietly. The potions were working their usual magic, taking away the pain and discomfort, leaving him with just the tiredness of healing.

"Are you gonna be okay?"

Xisuma looked over at Grian, surprised by the smallness of his voice. Grian was staring at Xisuma's discarded armor pieces, his face unreadable to X.

"What's wrong, Grian?"

"I mean," he gestured vaguely at the armor pieces and back to Xisuma. "Its your armor and helmet, can you.. I don't- I dont know what I'm trying to ask."

Xisuma patted his arm. "If you're asking about the damaged parts, it's not a problem. Those pieces are just compression armor, I can fix them easily enough. And the seal on my helmet wasn't damaged, just the casing, apparently."

Grian looked skeptical. "Are you sure? You stopped breathing a couple of times, are you  _ sure _ everything is okay?"

Etho chuckled behind them, making Grian jump again. "Not everyone yells 'ow!' when something hurts, dude. Some people," and he gave Xisuma a friendly glare, "just go all silent and don't say anything when they're really injured."

Xisuma rolled his eyes at the old complaint. "Are you still holding a grudge about that? It was like, three worlds ago!"

"Two, and you still scared the pants off of me." Etho offered him a hand up, then keeping hold of it and slinging Xisuma's arm over his shoulder as he stood. "Come on, your base isn't all that far on foot, we'll walk you home."

Xisuma gave only a token protest, accepting the help more easily after a couple of unsteady steps. Etho had already marked the path, and it wasn't long until they reached the quartz pathways leading to Xisuma's base.

Grian reached the walkway first, bouncing along to the first junction. Several pathways led to the honey factory, a skull build, and off into the deep jungle again. Realizing that he didn't know where to go, he turned to ask Xisuma for direction.

Xisuma straightened up, shaking his head slightly. "I'm good, guys, I can make it to bed from here."

Etho snorted, tightening his grip around Xisuma's waist. "Uh huh, sure. Where's your bed, Xisuma?"

"Planning on tucking me in?" But he gestured towards the hexagon honey factory. "Water elevators in the center go up to the landing bay."

Grian just stared at him. "All of these beautiful towers and you sleep in the  _ landing bay _ ?"

Xisuma shrugged with his free arm. "Still under construction, and it's been convenient so far."

They walked through the open build, Grian giggling and tapping on the glass when bees popped out of their hives. Xisuma led them to the elevator, finally slipping free of Etho's grip to take it upstairs.

Etho and Grian followed him up, and watched as he emptied most of his inventory into a barrel along the wall. Grian accessed the ender chest, pulling Xisuma's discarded armor pieces back out.

"Where do you want these for now, X?"

He waved absently near the corner of the bay, where a single bed and chest were set up, out of the way of the large openings. "Anywhere is fine, I'll take care of it later." He started rummaging through another barrel, until Etho pulled him away.

"Xisuma, sleep." Etho led him towards the bed, pushing him to sit when Xisuma just stared at it. He put another potion into his hands. "One more potion, then sleep yourself out."

Xisuma sighed, but downed it anyway. "If I sleep for a week, I'm putting you in charge, Etho."

Etho chuckled, accepting the empty bottle back and pushed him down. "Done, I'll fix absolutely nothing while you're out. Now sleep, or I'll sit on you until you do." 

Grian muffled a laugh behind his hands. Xisuma rolled his shoulders, finally laying down on his side and pulling the blanket over his head.

"Fine, fine. Now go away and let a tired man sleep."

Etho had intended to watch until he did actually fall asleep, but Grian was already pulling out building materials, grinning widely. Etho raised an eyebrow in question at him.

As quietly as he could, Grian started building out walls from the existing ones, closing off a little area around the bed. Etho nodded in encouragement, and Grian passed over a stack of trapdoors. Xisuma didn't move in the bed, either already asleep or ignoring them. Etho covered the couple of bright sea lanterns inside the little area, then built out a little shelf in the corner, covering the top and side facing the bed. Grian handed him a lantern, and Etho placed it inside, standing back to nod at the diffused light now in the little room. Grian covered a grin, exaggerating a tiptoe as he moved out of the area, then placed the last blocks to seal it up.

Etho tilted his head in a listening pose for a full minute, waiting for any movement inside. He met Grian's eyes, and bowed towards the open bay.

Elytras still equipped, they both coasted down to the little garden area outside of the building.

"You think he's really going to sleep?" Grian tossed the extra materials back into a spare shulker.

Etho shrugged, stretching his back. "I think he'll sleep longer without being woken by the sun. Smart idea to build out a room for him." He looked out towards the sunset, just starting to drop through the trees. "I'll keep an eye out for him, see that he stays afk for a while.”

Grian looked back at the top of the tower. “Best of luck with that, man.” He shook his head, turning back towards the jungle. “I can’t believe he doesn’t have a real bedroom yet. I need to go..  _ confer _ with some people about this.” He rubbed his hands together and tried for a cackle. “Text me if you need any more help with Sleepy-Void.”

Etho nodded and gave him a wave as he took to the sky. Alone now in the courtyard, Etho took a look at the jungle around him.

"Welp, don't want to go too far in case X wakes up.. I guess it's time to go snoop- er,  _ explore _ his base."

**Author's Note:**

> Clearing out old shorts from the harddrive. I requested something like this, and then wrote my own, because my brain hates me.


End file.
